Storm Chaser
by taraneme
Summary: Another Dragon Slayer joins Fairy Tail, but keeping her secret from the other guidlies, Katia doesn't even know if she can unlock her true power, but how can she do that keeping her magic secret?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Bwahaha! First Fairy Tail fanfic 8) Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me - if it did Lucy would have smaller boobs and she wouldn't scream at Happy so much :3 Sorry that the prologue is so short too Q.Q Enjoy!**

A small girl curled up in a hollowed out tree, stirs slightly in the morning sun. The grass shines pleasantly covered in dew drops from the previous night's storm, slight drizzle still falling from the sky. Crickets and other animals chirp and twitter their dawn calls to each other through the humid mist, foraging through the forest floor.

Sheltered by a thick canvas of trees, the child awakens from her nest of blankets, temporarily blinded by sun. Where was the usual darkness she woke up to? Where was the musty smell of dragon, guarding her from harm while she slept through the night?

She yawns loudly, stretching her arms above her head with her eyes closed. Climbing out from her warm bed she shivers in the cold without the presence of -

"Arashi?" The girl calls out, hugging herself without the warmth of her foster parent. Her dragon-father usually sleeps in, so why would he be away at this ungodly hour in the morning?

"ARASHI?"

No reply. Running forward into the centre of the clearing, the girl looks up to see an undisturbed canopy, beams of sun shining through illuminating the vast area. Her heart beats harder against her chest, panic rising up in her head. Diving back into her nest she scrambles into thicker clothes and rushes out back into the clearing.

She ventures into the forest, searching for her dragon-father. Calling his name, she swiftly makes her way through the thick shrubbery. Her heart slamming against the inside of her chest, she breaks into a slight sweat when she starts to reach the edge of the forest.

Turing round and darting deeper, the girl stops dead in her tracks, a sudden feeling of emptiness overwhelming her. Her heart slows down to a snail pace, and an inkling of knowledge slips into her mind.

Arashi is gone, and not coming back.

Falling to her knees the girl, no older than twelve or thirteen, puts her head in her hands and it begins to rain pitifully, in her sorrow.

**A/N: Keh. I'm posting Chapter 1 at the same time cause when I read FF's I hate waiting for more chapters so I'm writing them up front . Review and Rate please! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I'll explain more about Katia's magic next chapter. I LURVE reviews of all kinds, so i'll post next chapter when i get atleast 2 :)**

Several Years Later.

Katia peered into the entrance of Fairy Tails Guild Castle, there were several long tables with pint glasses and empty plates scattered across them. A tall silver haired woman sat behind a bar cleaning up while talking to another, who was wearing nothing but a bikini top and a pair of baggy trousers. Shuffling in, Katia walked over to the women, and cleared her throat. Silver-Hair looked up, and smiled slightly.

"You are not a member, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'd…" Katia suddenly felt very intimidated, despite the woman's soft eyes; "like to speak to Master Makarov please, I wish to join the guild." She continued, bluffing confidence. The corners of the silver haired lady's mouth rose up into a bigger, more summery smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail young mage!"

Katia, taken aback being accepted without any tests, rituals, ceremonies – nothing what she expected of a guild, beamed back at Silver-Hair – "Don't I have to do anything to get accepted?"

"You are a mage, no?" Bikini-Top appeared behind the other woman with a stamper in her hand; "I'm Cana, you caught the guild while it's relatively peac~"

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Suddenly a black haired man soared across the hall backwards and swiftly landed smack bang in the middle of one of the tables, smashing it in two halves in a cloud of dust. Sitting up, Gray rubbed his left cheek, and growled at the shadow waving at him from the far side of the hall.

"Hey stripper! That all you got?" Natsu dived forward and tackled Gray, the dust cloud quickly bellowing back up to full height. Katia giggled slightly.

"Who are they?"

"Natsu and Gray, friendly rivals, pay no mind to them…" Cana paused for a second, Katia sensed her unspoken question.

"Katia Glenn." She offered.

"Welcome to the guild!" Silver-Hair repeated. She took the stamp from Cana, and with whippet like speed and agility, pulled the left shoulder of Katia's scruffy t-shirt down and plunged the stamp onto her skin. It burned for a short time, but it quickly stopped.

"I'm Mirajane, I hope you enjoy your time here!"

Their attention however was drawn back to the squabbling pair, still fighting. Closing her eyes, Katia summoned a small gust of wind. Her long green hair ruffled in the wind, to reveal Natsu and Gray with their foreheads pressed against each other, teeth bared.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"HOT HEAD!"

"SNOWMAN"

Katia smiled, but it was quickly wiped off her face as her eyes fell on Natsu's slightly extended canines. Shit, dragon slayer, she thought with dread. Clamping her own mouth shut Mirajane asked her if she wanted a drink. She nodded, and Mira brought out a cup of blackcurrant. They both sat down at the bar, watching Natsu and Gray fight while talking.

"So Katia, what magic do you use?"

"Weather," She lied simply. She didn't want the attention that a Dragon Slayer gets. The guild would find out in their own time. Her heart suddenly twanged for Arashi. She missed him terribly, and the memories of when he disappeared still haunted her.

"What do Natsu and Gray use?"

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and Gray uses Ice Make."

Katia nodded slightly, so her hunch had been right.


	3. Chapter 2

**A'N sorry about the shortness of the next 2 chapters... stupid school distracting me Q_Q  
R&R *hearts*! PS: Sorry about the crapness of the perspective shift briefly to gray halfway through. No i'm not going to pair them together but i MIGHT... MIGHT pair katia with somebody - not any of team natsu though :O. Its only a inkling of an idea though...**

**_Katia_**

Leaning on her right Katia observed the shabby Request Board carefully. Posters were pinned to the cork board roughly; some fluttering in the slight breeze that always followed her around. There were several missions regarding eliminations of various monsters, Vulcans, Ghouls, Elementals and such.

She sighed, worrying that the guild would think her weak if she took such a lowly mission. Then a certain slip of paper caught her eye.

_**HELP WANTED: RID US OF THE BANDITS!**_

The city was just a few miles away, and the reward high. A grin crept across Katia's face as she took a step forward to snatch it from the board. Turning around, she bolted out of the entrance with a sudden burst of speed and back to her apartment to start packing.

**_Gray_**

Team Natsu (Why, just WHY was it called that? he thought stubbornly) where sat around one of the tables, drinking milkshake and relaxing from their previous mission. Erza bucketed down a huge slab of strawberry cake down as she chatted with the rest of her friends, crumbs flying everywhere.

Lucy had summoned Loke, and he too was sat eating at the table while flirting with pitifully with his master. Gray smirked to himself as his eyes spied on all the various members resting in the guild castle.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the new girl… Katia, he thought her name was. She was analyzing the board carefully, searching for her first mission. Leaning back on her right leg her fingers played with her lips gently as her eyes read the pamphlets.

The weather mage was thin and didn't look particularly strong; her hair was tied back into a long thick plait that went all the way down to just above her hips and she was dressed in a pair of shabby knee length jeans and a vest top, displaying her mark, which was a bright orange colour under her left shoulder.

Gray hadn't realised he'd spaced out, and the combination of Katia's sudden bolt out of the castle, and Natsu crash tackling him to the floor in a cloud of fire refocused his eyes and mind.

It wasn't long before Erza had joined in, and then Elfman, Loke, even Lucy jumped on the band wagon. Within a few minutes the whole guild enjoyed a brawl; quickly forgetting the newbie who had accidently taken an S class quest…

**_Katia_**

Shoving a change of clothes and various toiletries in a small holdall bag, Katia slung it over her right shoulder and made her way out of the shabby apartment down the rougher area of town that she lived in. Pausing, she scooped up a magazine. Squeaking to herself she also snatched her travel sewing kit from the table and rammed it in her pocket. When she finally locked her front door she couldn't help but smirk to herself…

_This was it!_ Katia thought excitedly;

_I am finally in a guild! And Fairy Tail at that - Arashi would be proud of me!_

She hoped the last part quietly, missing him still while walking down the sidewalk

Deciding not to visit the guild castle before she left, Katia took a right turn towards the train station. The city was called Arke and only a few hours train journey from Magnolia. Soon she was at the station and had to push her way through the crowds of people to find the right platform.

The crowds thinned out and she could smell the steam and oil from the trains, frowning slightly. Sliding a door open Katia went to find an unoccupied carriage; she preferred to be alone or with as little people as possible_._ Her aversion to people came from her hate of her own magic.

A magic she did not want; Like Juvia, she noticed, rain had a nasty habit of following her around when she was sad or upset. Occasionally, when angered, lightning would lash out with the rain too.

She waited for a while, plopping herself on a plush seat and crossing her legs. Soon enough the shrill whistle bounced around the platform and the train slowly cranked into life, rolling out of the station.

Several naps, magazines and sewing projects later, the train ground to a halt in Arke's City Station. Embarrassed at herself, Katia stuffed three little plushie animals she had made into a separate compartment in her bag.

Promising not to make anymore again to herself for the fiftieth time, she zipped them safely up and picked her bag to exit the train. The smell of pollution smacked her like a ton of bricks. She coughed hoarsely, keeping her head down and cutting her way through the crowd, larger and denser than in Magnolia.

Katia walked down into the busy and crampt street and started to look for a hotel.


	4. Chapter 3

**Still wondering whether to do that pairing or not...**

"…WHAT!"

"Juvia saw the new girl take an S-Class quest, Master." Makarov's body swelled up, bringing him to the height of the water mage. The weather girl was new, but as usual, Makarov automatically treated her like one of his own.

"Juvia is sorry, Master, but Juvia was caught up in the brawl with the others."

She held her hands behind her back, blushing with embarrassment.

"No no no Juvia-chan don't worry. She probably wasn't to know. I believe Fairy Tail is her first guild. We'll send…"

"TEAM GRAY!"

"TEAM NATSU!"

"TEAM GRAY SOUNDS BETTER!"

"HOW ABOUT TEAM POPSICLE THEN!"

"SHUT UP!"

There was a sudden explosion; a cloud of dust billowed up almost filling the main hall. However it quickly settled back down to give the mages full visibility again. Erza stood in her Heavens Wheel Armour, with both Natsu and Gray flat on their backs knocked out.

"You'll send who gramps?" Erza enquired while she requipped to her normal everyday armour and knee length skirt. She made no effort to show concern to the two teens, passed out opposite each other flat on their backs.

"Team Natsu I believe would be best." Makarov stated. Juvia gawped at Erza.

"We'll be off then. Where is the town?"

"Arke."

Erza hesitated for a split second, but then picked both Natsu and Gray up by the back of their clothes and dragged them out of the guild-castle.

"No worries gramps, we'll bring her back!" Erza called behind her, "Don't worry!"

They quickly disappeared into the distance. Makarov sighed heavily.

"Juvia worries about Gray-sama and Natsu,"

"Me too, Juvia… Me too." He shrunk back down to his normal size and took a large swig of the drink he was holding.

Katia stalked out of the hotel and huffed, enraged about the hotel. They had refused to take her, stating that mages where a liability. A LIABILITY! She was the one here to freaking rid the stupid town of some bandits!

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and a few white fluffy clouds turned grey. She growled, and when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she saw somebody lean out of a window in the hotel, with another guild's tattoo on her left hand. It was blue.

Katia almost rained lightning down onto her. So it they'd let _some _other mages in, but not her! Fine! She pivoted round on her right foot and stamped to the Town hall, to talk to the crummy Mayor of this stupid city.

The talk with the mayor was particulary helpful, she thought. First of all, he instantly recognized her to be a dragon slayer, much to Katia's annoyance; Then he asked her to callhim by his first name, and started refering to her as Kitty-chan; Then - to cap it all off said the reward had been lowered!

The dragon slayer closed her eyes and calmed herself.

"Kitty-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"The location of their hideout is here" the Mayor held out a town map and pointed to an X. She nodded and took the map from him.

"I'll go tomorow morning, first of all I need to find accomodation and sleep." Katia replied flatly. The mayor bid her goodnight and she slipped out into the night, searching for a hotel.

Forty five minutes later Katia was snuggled up in a comfortable bed with a thick duvet. She had been well fed by a nearby restaurant and had a warmwelcome from the hotel staff, in contrast to the idiots from the other one. Her face, pressed against the cool cotton pillow, broke into a sleepy smile as she dreamed of Arashi.


	5. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE FOREVER TO POST Q_Q I got killed by writers block and this may be a bit rushed because I just had this wierd feeling started to write and everything came out semi-okay so I decided to post while its still decent. Rather long chapter, sorry for any mistakes hope chu likes it! Thanks for all the alerts/reviews they mean alot to me! Especially irenia you really motivated me to write more ^^! *hearts***

Katia rose early the next morning. A few birds twittered gently at her window as she rolled over and swung her slender legs out of the bed. No matter how hard she tried not too, Katia still found beds a strange thing to sleep in.

Yes they where warmer and slightly more comfortable than her forest nest, but she missed the thick smell of dragon, the breeze gently caressing her face, Arashi's warm breath on her face as he protected her…

Quickly shaking her head Katia realised she'd spaced out. She stood up and pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a black vest top. After shoving a handful of dry cereal in her mouth and raking a brush through her hair, she went out onto the balcony and lowered herself down from the first floor room.

She giggled to herself, enjoying the feeling of her hair being ruffled in the wind as she dropped down. The lair wasn't far from the hotel. Picking up her pace to a small jog, she unfurled the map to find it.

...

"Burf."

"What Natsu?"

"Burf-glumf…" Natsu screwed his eyes shut and lay down, taking up half the train carriage seating. The train rocketed down the railway towards Arke as the country side blurred in the speed. Feeling like his insides where being tied up in knots, Natsu once again tried to speak, but nothing but muffles came out of his mouth. The dragon slayer heaved a little and tried to use Erza's head a pillow.

"So tell me more about this new kid then, Gray." Erza pushed the begging Natsu roughly off her leg.

"Shes the green haired one. Not like Fried though… darker."

"Ahh… what type of magic? Trying to follow her is useless if she can put us all to sleep and send us back"

"I heard Mira say weather magic, so she'd have a lot of difficulty with this mission, even if she was S-Class."

"We don't know how strong she is though, look at some of our other members. Technically their magic is weak, but if they use it right it's strong…"

"I guess."

"Like yours, snowman." Natsu gurgled

"WHAT?" Grey shot up and smacked the pink haired mage in the face.

"Nothing!" Natsu exclaimed, realising that picking a fight while he was travel sick wasn't a good thing. He growled, subconsciously displaying his fangs and went to sleep.

...

"Thunder rain of the storm dragon!"

Katia slammed her two fists together and her seal appeared. A greyish blue colour and a dragon silhouette dominated most of the circle. Rain began to lash down onto the lair, which was located in the centre of a derelict neighbourhood.

Boarded up windows covered in broken glass shrouded the occupants of the lair. Katia growled, trying to drive them out of the building so she could duel them properly.

The buildings creaked sleepily as the wind picked up, a few roof tiles slipped off and smashed to smitherines on the floor.

After 10 minutes, she ceased the rain and stomped into the building, her fists balled up covered in dark cloud.

...

Natsu, suddenly and amazingly cured of his sickness by stepping off the train, cocked his head up as he tried to sniff out Katia. Happy picked him up by his collar and soared above Arke. They had talked to the mayor about Katia's misunderstanding; the old man had looked terrified.

"Kitty-chan is not good enough?"

"She's new, and we don't know how strong she is yet." Erza crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she calmly explained the situation to the Mayor.

"Aye!"

"Do you know where she's staying? We'd like to find something that smells like her"

The mayor's eyes widened. He told the red head everything, so after going through her room to find her scent, Natsu had heroically set off to look for the poor weather mage. Erza and Gray stayed behind, to try and find more out about Katia Glenn.

"Oooh, Lucy has some of these, but in cream!" Erza looked up at Gray, she was knelt down in front of Katia's duffle bag. Holding up a lacy black bra, her eyes where as big as dinner plates. "I wonder why she needs that here, in Arke…"

"Girls wear them all the time Erza…"

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Gray turned away and slipped out of the room. "C'mon Erza, we need to find Natsu, who is finding Katia." He laughed slightly.

Natsu scanned the area and breathed heavily through his nose. Her scent was faint, but he directed Happy into a derelict part of the town, the little blue cat swooped down and landed.

"Here, I think Happy."

"Ayee!"

The dragon slayer, not taking a second thought, splashed his way through the puddles and into the Bandits Lair.

...

Katia's high pitched scream rattled the lair hauntingly as she stepped into a booby trap. Her legs where pulled from underneath her and she smacked her head on the floor, suspended in mid air.

Panicking she tucked her vest into her shorts and screamed again. It was dark and all she could smell urine, sweat and dog crap all too clearly.

Reaching for her feet she tried to undo the knot but she slipped, her heart beating manically in her chest. Sweating slightly she continued to try and get free. Her magic was useless against this type of trap.

Feeling the blood running to her head, Katia started to become lightheaded as she screamed again, her ears throbbed with heat and she shook with fear.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the halls and the room she was in, and a figure dressed in nothing but ragged jeans, came into view. He had a gun strapped to his back and torch in his hand.

"Thunder Rain!"

It immediately began to rain, but it was too late as the bandit, dirty with long greasy hair, cut her down. She landed with a thump, hard on her left shoulder. She squeaked as he put a heavy booted foot on her stomach, and held the gun to her face.

"You teh mage tha the fools sent? Ha wha a freakin pity, you're pretteh. Gun magic, annihilation shot!"

A bright red seal appeared, blinding Katia temporarily as she adjusted to the light. She smiled slightly, he didn't appear to notice he was soaking wet.

"Lightning shock of the storm dragon!"

The bandit glowed yellow and screamed in agony as she shocked him with a thin stream of lightning. He fell back with his gun squashing him. Katia smiled to herself, and slowly got to her feet, her ribs and shoulder very sore from her fall and his foot.

She let it continue to rain, she enjoyed the feel of it pitter pattering on her head. More footsteps echoed through the hall.

She froze, as the sound of wing falls filled her ears. The rain intensified, and all she saw was a mop of rose hair and a blue cat before she acted on instinct, and waved her wrist to snake two thin bolts of lightning down on their heads.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I am a awful writer, really XD I can't write when I need to, so thats why these updates are horribly slow T.T with a bit of luck, I'll start updating a tad more regulary now *loves***

**I love reviews/alerts/faves, they really mean alot to me so thanks to all that do!**

Katia took a few steps back and screamed when she recognised the two people she'd shocked. They didn't know their names, but she knew they were from Fairy Tail.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit _shit!"_ She muttered to herself, rooted to the spot as she stood transfixed, staring at the fried bodies. The wizard twitched on the floor and his pet cat fell from the air and landed on his stomach.

"Uhm… ahh…" Katia knelt down and leaned over the pair, taking both their pulses. Both alive. She took a huge breath and let it out slowly, directing her breath to ruffle her fringe slightly. She barely made out the wizards face in the darkness before something clicked inside her.

_The dragon slayer… _Katia remembered yesterday, the idiots that were fighting with each other… The storm slayer slowly and carefully pulled off her fellow Dragon Slayers waist coat thing and rolled it up under his head. She got up and went to leave to take care of the rest of the bandits, but she hardly heard the footsteps behind her.

Spinning round, Katia went to throw up a shield, but with a huge _WHAM _a firey fist connected with her face and knocked her clean out.

…

Once again, Arashi was the subject of Katia's dreams. The large grey dragon nudged her back with his nose encouragingly. Turning her head around, Katia beamed at her dragon-father and refocused on the small block of ice in front of her.

"Remember Katia, what ever element you eat, you can gain a little part of its power."

Smiling in acknowledgement she nodded happily and plopped the block of ice in her mouth. The eleven year old cringed but chewed and swallowed it nevertheless.

"Try making it rain, dear."

Katia's seal formed, and before she opened her mouth to speak her heart spoke for her: A small grey cloud formed above them and snow began to fall slowly out of the sky.

She gasped and turned round to "hug" her dragon, she threw herself over his huge nose and snuggled best she could into his skin. He smelled wonderful, of nature but with the fresh scent of cut grass.

"If you can direct this power more, my dear fledgling, it can take a more deadly form… It will take years of practice, but you will master it." His words and deep voice where comforting to her; Katia rested her head on him and let out a long content sigh.

"When your older too, you'll be able to draw the power of different elements from your fellow wizards too, whether their friend or fo- _Katia are you listening_?"

Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, her face completely relaxed with her eyes shut. Arashi chuckled deeply, warm air billowing out of his nostrils, and slowly carried her to her nest and slid her in gently. She continued to sleep, her little breaths slow and even.

"Goodnight, my little fledgling."

The storm dragon lay on his side in front of the hollow tree protectively, and too slept peacefully into the night, Katia's snow still trickling from the sky… _in August!_

…

Katia's eyes flickered open. Her whole body was stiff, and her face burned horribly. All she remembered was a flash of fire… Slowly wrenching her body up, the 'slayer got to her feet and stretched each limb out separately, twisting her wrists and feet carefully.

Laughter could be heard far away, and gunshots. Katia froze, had she not killed the gun user? She went to run forward but the slayer promptly tripped over the dead body. Dancing like a fool to keep her balance, she finally settled for smacking her head on a table of sorts in the corner. Standing back up and rubbing a lump brewing on the side of her head, the slayer stepped carefully over the body, and went to follow the laughter.

Creaking open a rotten door, Katia peered into the next room. It was dark, damp and musty just like the rest of the building. Quickly scuttling through diagonally through an archway that lead to the other half, the blue cat she had previously shocked came hurtling through the air and smacked her firmly in the chest.

"Ayee!"

Peeling the cat off her another bullet whizzed passed her hair, so close she felt it ruffle her dark green bangs. A thin stream of fire whipped around the room, chasing something. Katia was suddenly yanked into the next room, and the little blue cat _spoke _to her.

"You the weather mage?"

"Yes." Katia nodded and squinted at the cat, who explained the entire situation. Guilt flowed over the mage in a large wave.

"I.. I didn't know…" She stammered, about to explain herself before a huge explosion of fire shook the whole building. Pieces of plaster fell from the roof, and shelves and tables shook violently. A large brick hurtled down, missing Happy by a few centimetres. Katia grabbed the cat by the little bag on his back and fled the building.

"Natsuuu!"

"The place is coming down!" She yelled through the chaos. The rose haired mage suddenly dropped down from a gap in the rood, and followed them. Running out of the door, the whole lair crashed down in on itself. The almighty rushing sound of wind ruffled the mages hair and a huge boom confirmed the demolition.

Katia stood there, her mouth open and shoulders dropped in complete and utter shock.

"There's no way I'm gonna get paid now…" she complained loudly, suddenly turning on Natsu and death staring him.

"Get used to it!" He beamed at her, and Happy accompanied him with his usual "Aye!"

_Sweatdrop._

"My name's Katia." She stated, annoyed.

"HEY HOTHEAD!"

"NATSU! HAPPY!"

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled back, waving wildly. Gray and Erza ran towards them, both skidding to a stop. Erza's eyes fell on the collapsed building, and her face folded into a disappointed frown.

"Really Natsu… Was that necessary?" Her red hair was messy from all the running. The three mages began talking, Katia on instinct moved away slightly, giving them privacy.

"Her names Katia, first mission."

"What do we do? Finish up here or send her back?"

"I bet finish up here and we'll take her back, don't want any more~"

"I AM NOT AN ITEM, BUT A PERFECTLY COMPETENT MAGE!" Katia yelled, silencing Team Natsu. It thundered in the distance and a few black clouds littered an otherwise clear sky.

"Well, c'mon then. We've got a mission to do." Gray smiled, creating his seal. Amongst the rubble, a few surviving bandits could be seen, hauling themselves from the wreckage.

Erza requipped to her Heavens Wheel armour, Katia stared for a second.

"What?"

"Oh..uh – nothing!" Quickly reverting her gaze, the Storm slayer made it rain. Without her seal or her words. It hurt. The wind picked up, and lightning cracked.

"Time to do this properly," she thought to herself, slightly ashamed.


End file.
